


Legendarystar's legend begins!

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Series: The legend of Legendarystar! [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Awesome grammer, F/M, M/M, Rainbow, Swearing, nu flams plz, warriors r cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a mary sue and a gary stue, it all unfold's here!</p><p>Full of plot twists, fun and lots of kittehs. </p><p>(read at your own risk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alligionces

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Sleepstar - Black tom with amber eyes  
 **Deputy:** Sweetheart - White she-cat with pink heart-shape on chest and light-blue eyes  
 **Medicine cat:** Primrosefur - Tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes  
 **App: Akumapaw**  
 **Warriors:**  
Icecreamconewormfur - Pale pink tom with dark pink eyes  
 **App: Angelpaw**  
Twignose - Brown mottled tom   
Bunnyhop - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Firestripe - Ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Grayheart - Handsome gray tom with green eyes  
Flyflight - White she-cat with black eyes  
Winterkitpawclaw - White she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes  
 **App: Piepaw**  
Faceface - White she-cat with ginger spots and blue-green eyes  
 **Apprentices:**  
Angelpaw - Pale ginger she-cat with sparkling icy-blue eyes  
Akumapaw - Black tom with red eyes and a tuxedo  
Piepaw - Ginger she-cat with brown eyes  
 **Queens:**  
Spiderheart - Black she-cat with red underbelly (mother of Twignose's kits: Legendarykit and Flawkit)  
Brutalfur - Brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes and a pink flower beside her right ear (mother of Sleepstar's kits: Weakkit, Stupidkit, Uglykit and Assholekit)  
 **Kits:**  
Legendarykit - Pure golden she-cat with beautiful rainbow eyes  
Flawkit - Dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Weakkit - White she-cat with light-blue eyes  
Stupidkit - Black tom with green eyes  
Uglykit - Silver she-cat with blue eyes   
Assholekit - Pale gray tom with yellow eyes  
 **Elders:**  
Idon'tcaretail - I don't care  
Crayfish - Fancy gray tom with darker gray speckles and yellow eyes  
Jayflight - Pale gray tabby tom with light-blue eyes  
Horsetail - Brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cats outside the clan**

Cookie - Brown tom with blue eyes  
Teabag - Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes  
Flufflyflufffluff - White fluffy tom with blue eyes


	2. Chatter 1: A lecend beguns

Legendarykit opend her buttiful eyes and glansed around. Her brother Flawkit wuz sleepping next tu her. She nugded him awoken and he spring up. He blinket a few timmes befur locking at his sister.

"Oh, goodmorning Legendarykit." He said. "Ready for another day of fun?"

"Ye!" Legendarykit screamroared. "Les go utside!"

They rised utside an into teh clearing. Angelpaw and Piepaw were sittting by the frishkill-pile. They were sharring a vole. "Angelpaw! Hi!" Mewled Legendarykit befur jumphing on teh appentrice.

Angelpaw sigged. "Hello, Legendarykit. Huw are yu?" She shok teh kit off off her and unto the ground. She then lift wiwthout waiting fur a answer.

"Buy Angelpaw! Hop u hav a gud day!" Legendarykit waved wiwth two paws.

"You know, I don't think she likes us very much." Flawkit mewed, coming to stand beside his sister. "Did you see that look she gave you the other day?"

"I knuw she propably hats me, butt I just wantz tu be friends!" Legendarykit replid and dicided tu go tu teh elderz den, fullowed be Flawkit.

They intered the den ans went over tu teh foar elders. "Gudmurning evrycat!" Legendarykit squeled.

"I don't care." Meowled Idon'tcaretail as he turnet tu fase awey frum teh kits.

"Wull, me do." Mewed Horsetail. "Yur creremony ish tuday, rigt?"

"Ya." Said Legendarykit exitedly.

Suffenly, Sleepstar culled a clan metting. Evercat wuz there, ecept Angelpaw.

Legendarykit an Flawkit went tu teh middle off the camp. Tey starred up at Sleepstar.

"Ve are," *yawn* "Githered her tuday fur a apperntice ceremuny." He yuwned agin and almond fill aslep. "Legendarykit, yu are nuw Legendarypaw. An becuz yu defetted a fox when yu were one day old, yu can haz Sweetheart as mintor." He posed. "Flawkit is nuw Flawpaw an his mintor is Bunnyhop." He rolled uf teh rock an went back tu sleep.

A lud shriek waz herd frum Twignose. "OHMISTARCLAN, Me kitz ure bist kitz there ever where!"

"Tey ure infeet emosewe kittehs." Icecreamconewormfur agred.

Legendarypaw luved up tu da starfulled sky an smilled. She wuz finnally an apprentize!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz nu flames! I wurked rly herd at this story! (translation: All the flames, please)


End file.
